


"Shall we dance?"

by makko_chaanu69 (orphan_account)



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Business Party, Dancing, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Political Parties, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/makko_chaanu69
Summary: Cam gets bored at his father's business party, until Eric tries to entertain the man.
Relationships: Cam | GoodGuyFitz/SwaggerSouls
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	"Shall we dance?"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "I Don't Care" by Ed Sheeran, and Justin Bieber.

Cam sat in the back of the room in the party. Seeing all these other guests in formal attire, the sequence in women’s gowns, and the silk in men’s bowtie’s.

He was there just because of family business, though. He didn’t see the need of his presence for the night. Suits and tie’s? That’s not his thing, can he just escape the place? Nah, it would anger his father. Hell, he doesn’t even seem to recognize most of the guests, nobody also really knew him, no single looks in his eyes, nor even to the man in the back of the room. Well, except one man, Eric.

His boyfriend’s hand was holding a glass of champagne, and sitting next to Cam chugging his drink right after, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. “Damn, this is boring”

Cam chuckles upon seeing his lover sat next to him, “yeah”. Suddenly the jazzy music turned into a ballad. Making the other people stood up and dance. Eric looked around himself innocently, seeing every detail of what they were doing. While Cam digs deeper into his chair.

“Hey” Eric lends out his hand, “Shall we dance?” Cam raises one of his eyebrows upon the request, “Can you even dance?”, the shorter scoffed “No, but I can try”

Cam smiled lovingly, he really did love this asshole, he just made the worse things better, even if this party wasn’t for him, with all the speeches. Cam felt like nothing in this party, but Eric was here with him, so he gave it a try. He takes the smaller hand in his, standing up, observing how Eric would lead the dance.

Eric looks around again, checking if his actions would be correct. He looks back up at Cam and rests his   
other hand on the taller’s shoulder, bringing up the other hand in the air started swaying around.

Accidentally stepping on someone’s gown, “Sorry!” 

“Hey!” The woman yelled, Eric was about to spew out more apologies until Cam stepped up between them, “If you intend to keep your job, I suggest you don’t make this a bigger matter”

“And in what role do you have here? I haven’t seen you around at all”

“Cameron, Cameron Mckay. Son, and soon to be head of Mckay industries.” He smirks, taking out his ID and going further in the crowd with his boyfriend. Eric looks down biting his lip, “What’s wrong love?” Cam lowers down to see his face.

“I-Its’s nothing---I mean –“

“Oh come on, your not being honest again”

“I-Im sorry I just—” He shuts his mouth, before bigger hands removes them away from his face. “I-Its just that—I-I-I—Why would you date someone like me? I have nothing—”

“Eric” Cam said with a stern look and seriousness on his voice, making Eric shut up once again. “We talked about this, I love you I love you I love you, and nothing would ever change that”

Eric nods. “I’m sorry I brought it up” before Cam stares at his lips and closing the space between them. Even with all the people around them, He just fucking love Eric so goddamn much.

He cups Eric’s check deepening the kiss, when he pulls away Eric’s eyes were glistening, while the taller brings up their arms and snaking the other around the shorters waist.

Cam leads this time, careful to no longer step on another long ass gown. Pulling Eric closer and practically resting his chin on the others head.

They swayed in harmony, smiling in each other’s presence, they no longer cared whether they fit in or not, as long as they stayed together, everything became better. Way better.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make me happy! :D


End file.
